Honey the Cat: Part 1
by InTheEndo
Summary: Honey the Cat is your regular old teenager. But when she finds a dark secret within her, she must get her friends to help her, or perish to the succumbing evil that is about to unfold. My own pairings, you'll see them. And yes, this story is bad. Well, to me, anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Honey just stared into the white space beyond her eyes. This was obviously a dream. But all her dreams were strange. This one seemed straightforward and to-the-point.

_"What are you willing to do?" _Voices swarmed her head. These questions echoed through her mind. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw...herself. But this wasn't her. This was someone else.

"What do you mean?"

_"To protect your friends. What are you willing to do?"_

"I don't understand."

_"Of course you don't. After all, you're just a little girl."_

"Hey...aren't you me?"

_"I both am and not. I would call myself the evil you, but I'm not. You're my reincarnation. That also makes you my captor. And my enemy." _The girl chuckled. _"Had the gods not cursed me, I could kill you in an instant. And you would have died in your sleep. But until then..."_ Honey felt a sharp pain in her stomach and noticed she was bleeding from her mouth. _"Sweet dreams."_

As Honey woke up, she saw that her friend, Ray, was laying by her. He seemed to be attached to her as he was to Mighty. She saw that then sun was coming up. She ran her hand through his head, and she saw him blush.

"Are you awake, Ray?" He mumbled sleepily, which gave her the hint that he was sleeping. But he rose his head from the ground.

Once he noticed where he was, he looked in a state of panic. "U-um, sorry."

"its fine, Ray. As long as you didn't do anything."

"I didn't!"

"Ray, relax. I was just joking. Is something wrong?"

"N-no."

"Okay then. Let me ask you this," Honey said. Now let me pause and tell you why Ray usually acts like this around Honey. You see, Ray likes Honey. But he has desperately tried to keep it from her ever since. He's only a few weeks younger than her, but she still treats him like a little kid. Imagine what it would feel like as a girl if you found out your non-biological little brother liked you. "Do you...uh, like me?" Oops.

"What do you mean," Ray chuckled nervously.

"You know what I mean. Do you like me as more than a friend? I wouldn't mind if you did."

"I...I..." Ray stumbled. "Uh...let's talk about it when we get home."

As the duo began to walk back to their headquarters, they couldn't help but blush. Ray kept imagining all these weird things which just made him blush even more, and Honey was blushing because she was imagining the possibility of him imagining _that._

"I don't know why," Ray said.

"So you do like me."

"I just...it's not that I saw you in a different light once the tournament was over, but you just seemed...stranger to me. And I started to like you."

"It's fine, Ray. But I know Tiara sort of has a thing for you."

"Does not. The way she treats me..."

"Tiara treats everyone like that." Honey said. "But Ray...if you really do like me..." She slowly moved closer to him. She started noticing more things about him. He was as tall as her, but she never really noticed due to how much she considered him a little brother. She quickly kissed him on the lips and continued to walk.

Rouge continued to flip and dive through the laser field as she made her way to the relic. She was reluctant to accept this offer as it wasn't really a special one. The job was simple. In order to stop the gem from getting into the wrong hands, Rouge was faced with two options. Early in the morning, she had gone to the museum's curator and asked him to give it up. He wasn't so easy going about it. So now, she had to make it look like a thief's work. Rouge didn't like doing this type of thing. She was a pre-determined girl. She planned out her heists, and to just go through them like this...

As Rouge made it to the chamber that held the relic, she examined the glass case. She felt her earpiece ringing, and tapped where it was.

_"Rouge?"_

"Hey, Honey," Rouge replied. "You need something?"

_"I have a problem. Well, not a problem, but a situation. You see, Ray confessed to me, and..."_

"Fancy Tail? I don't see what the deal is," Rouge said, kicking the case and sliding it open.

"_The big deal is that you know I see him as a little brother. I don't think I can go out with him."_

"Who made the first—" Rouge tripped a wire by accident. "Move?"

"_Well…he confessed…"_

"And?" Rouge quickly grabbed the relic and threw her picks at the window. They broke it on impact, and she flew out.

"_I…kissed him…?"_

"You sound like a hypocrite. It's too late to back out now."

"_But…"_

"Maybe if you were hesitant to enter this relationship you shouldn't have kicked it into high gear when you could've stopped it."

"_But—"_

"Love isn't something you can just flat out deny after you've accepted it _and _returned it."

"_But who are you to talk? You have one night stands with people all the time!"_

"Yes, I do. Is that a problem," Rouge said as she landed at her apartment door.

"_Ugh, never mind. What do you think I should do?"_

"Just go out with him a few times, you guys make out for a little bit. In about a year or so if this really takes off he'll pop the question, then you'll say you want to take it slow. Five years later he asks you again, and you have yourself a husband."

"_But what if, when we're really old, he dies or something? Or I die?"_

"Honey, do you know how old my mom is?"

"_No. Like, really old or something?"_

"Yeah. Or something. She's five hundred years old. I have a brother and two sisters who are around the halfish area. They still look like they did when they were teenagers, just a lot more serious."

"_So…we're immortal?"_

"Technically speaking," Rouge said. "If we were beaten to death or killed in a physical manner, that doesn't really make us immortal."

"_Um…okay…" _Honey said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Facing Consequences

Honey couldn't sleep. She remembered that girl that looked exactly like her. Or was it her? She couldn't tell. They had the same voice, except hers was a little deeper. She wore all black…and she had a bunch of bad things going for her. Honey felt herself drift off into sleep.

"_So. You came back. I was hoping you would've died off from sleep deprivation."_

"What did you mean when you said I was your captor?"

"_Oh. Straight-to-the-point, are we?" _The look-alike appeared in front of Honey, a strange grin planted on her face.

"Who are you?"

"That's none of your business."

"I think it's plenty of my business. Something inside of me is trying to kill me for reasons I don't understand."

"Fine then. MY name is Agatha. I am the embodiment of evil. I'm going to kill you, then, once you're dead—"

Honey slammed her fist into Agatha's cheek, sending her flying backwards. She fell down.

"You…stupid…"

…

If you ever knew Delilah Rose, you'd know she was a bit on the lonesome side. She wasn't exactly the nice girl everyone portrayed her to be. If it were up to her, she'd want Amy to get a grip on reality.

…

Rouge tossed the small relic in the air before catching it again. What she did didn't feel right—the rush of adrenaline, the feeling of accomplishment…it wasn't there. It felt forced. The one thing she enjoyed didn't feel enjoyable. She wanted to just toss the thing in the river that was beyond her.

She felt like she understood the river. It did what it normally did and just kept on. But soon, it would run into a rock. And depending on how small that rock was, the river would either erode it away or just go around it. Just like her problems.

…

"You dare strike me…?" Agatha grunted.

"Leave me alone! I never asked for you to be stuck with me!"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! ALL YOU CAPTORS ARE SCUM!"

"I didn't do anything! You're really starting to piss me off…"

"Well, it's a good thing that you're going to die soon, so you won't have to bear with me getting you so angry."

…

Honestly. Delilah couldn't think of what made that boy so charming to Amy. In fact, she wondered why the boy hadn't run away long ago…He always did so. But he always came back. He did come back, so that begged the question—who was he coming back to?

...

Ray felt strange. Everything before him was white, yet he could see his hands, his body—he even saw two specks from where he was at, clashing violently.

"Heh…women," He heard a voice say to the right of him. Ray jumped back, startled.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I guess that's a valid question. I'm you. But from the past. Rather, two-hundred years ago." Ray's ears perked up, and a smile grew on his face. "And no, there aren't time machines where I'm from." That smile immediately fell off his face. "You're my reincarnate. And those two specks in the distance…one of them is the love of your life. And the other is mine."

"What…?"

"Honey is the reincarnate of an extremely evil woman that I fell in love with. Ironically, she isn't evil. You lucked out."

"Wait, we gotta help her!"

"We will. How much do you love her?"

"A lot. I love her more than anything else."

"Yet, you two aren't going out."

"Is this really important?"

"…guess not…" The teenager held onto Ray's shoulder. He wore all black, with a coat that went down to his ankles. "The name's John. And after this, you'll be seeing me a lot more often." He suddenly disappeared. Ray looked confused. _Go to her!_

Ray nodded, and ran towards the two specks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awakening

Honey suddenly woke, every bone in her body aching. She was confused, but then came to her senses. Landing on the beach probably wouldn't be the best for your body. She heard Ray's voicing calling out her name, shaking her. She slowly got up, grunting. "What happened?"

"That lady…she tried to kill you, and she pushed you out of the window, and—"

"Wait, what…?"

Honey looked over and saw a strangely familiar boy standing over her as well. She screamed for a little bit, not sure of what to think out of the fact that she was seeing double. "Your girlfriend screams a lot," The double of Ray said. Honey stopped abruptly and began to take on an offended look. But she didn't know what to say. Honey looked farther and saw her double squirming and trying to escape, but it seemed Ray's double had tied her up. Knowing Ray himself, he wouldn't dare go near someone as bloodthirsty as her, even if he had seen her or not. As Honey picked herself up, she noticed the look-alike of her began to spew out profanities left and right as she struggled even harder to escape from whatever was holding her down, but to no avail.

"Look," Ray's look-alike said. "I need you two to escape into the city. I need to go find a place where not even Agatha can use her powers. Then, when the time comes, I'll call you and let you know it's okay to leave the city.

"You idiot! You think it'll be trouble for me to find her?!"

"Actually, yes. The Nekomata knows what you tried to pull tonight. And even if you do escape me, Agatha, it will do everything in its power to shield her from you. Not even you can overpower it. In fact, I think the only reason you know where she is with your back turned to us is because you know where I am."

Agatha struggled to find words, but in the end, she looked hurt, so she just stopped moving all together.

...

Being a small time mechanic was hard, especially for a teenager. Miles was just that-a teenager. He didn't work on a lot of things, but when he made them for his girlfriend, they were specific and rather picky orders.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped up.

"Whoa, easy there," his girlfriend said.

"Barby, please don't do that," Miles said, relaxing.

"What's wrong with you? If I didn't know better I say you were on your last leg."

"I am. I'm sorry, Barby, but there is no way that you need this much stuff for your missions. A laser gun, I can manage, but jeez..."

"I'm sorry, mate, I know I shouldn't push you so hard. But bounty hunting is a tough job. These aren't two bit convenience store robbers, mate."

"Like what kinds of criminals are we talking about here?"

"Eh, mass murderers, bank robbers-"

"I thought you said there weren't any robbers."

"Don't be an arsehole." Tails chuckled. "And if you need a little break from this, I'll understand." She kissed him on the forehead and walked into the garage.

...

It's hard to be told these words: You were wrong. And it's even harder to hear 'You were wrong. And everyone you hurt was right.' For Fiona, the latter words were true. She always thought the former words were, but she had only been thinking about it. Fiona felt abandoned in her old life. So she went back to her even older one-filled with crime, manipulation, pretty much any thing you could imagine.

Fiona was having a vision. A vision about her parents. She was a little girl, and she was holding her mother's hand. She didn't remember what her parents looked like, so their faces were concealed. She was walking in a strange city. Fiona didn't feel in control. She was in a younger her's mind, yet she didn't feel like it was her. The younger her looked into the window of the toy store. _No, _she said. _You don't want that. you're a sixteen-year-old girl for crying out loud. _But the younger her spoke anyway.

_"Mommy, I want that one!" _Younger Fiona said.

_"Of course, dear. We'll get it on our way back." _Suddenly, A large explosion came into existence. It like an eternity before Fiona could see again. But she wasn't seeing out of her own eyes. She was seeing out of her mother's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Fiona? Fiona!" _

_I know what you're trying to do. Make me feel bad. Well it's not going to work, _Fiona thought. _I made the right decision! I left those stupid idiots behind! I didn't need any of their help! Nobody's!_

_"FIONA!" _Her mother yelled curling into a ball and crying.

A short time passed, but it felt like years for Fiona. Was it possible that she was wrongfully holding her parents in contempt? _No, _she thought. _This little display doesn't change anything. They gave up on me, moved on without me. They deserve to die in hell for it._

Suddenly, Fiona could see again. She was sitting by her father. A cop was sitting in a seat across from her. _"Dan, I'm sorry. We just can't find any trace of your daughter. I think you should just give up."_

_That's right, _Fiona thought. _Give up. Please. You know you wanna. You never tried to find me, you always held me in spite._

_"Fuck no," _Dan said. _"We are sick to our stomachs with this bullshit! She has to be alive!"_

_"She just isn't, Dan. Look, you being my brother and all, I have over backwards, gone to hell and back...you have to be worried about me, too."_

_"I couldn't give two shits about a brother who doesn't want to find his niece."_

_Wait, _Fiona thought. _Mom could persuade him. Get him to quit. Then everything can be alright again._

_"I think," _Fiona's mother said.

_Give up, give up!_

_"We should look for her ourselves. It's not right to pain your brother with these things." _

Fiona felt intense weight on her shoulders. Of course she was in the wrong. She couldn't look at anything through someone else s shoes. It was all about her. Everyone has thought they were abandoned, yet did they become mass criminals? No, they didn't. And suddenly, she remembered. What she told the kid, what she did to him. _Oh, Tails...I'm so... _Then it felt as if that weight disappeared. She gained a second wind. _No, no. This doesn't mean anything. They can't still be looking for me._

_"Anne, are you sure?"_

_"Dan, our daughter is sixteen years old now. I did not put up those children up for adoption for nothing." _Fiona tried to look around using her mother's eyes. Then suddenly, she saw something that put all that weight back on her shoulders, and more. The time was the same. Moebius and Mobius may have been extremely opposite worlds, but there was only on thing that was the same...their times. It was rather mind boggling. Suddenly, without warning, Fiona was in a white space. She collapsed and started to bawl her eyes out. Not just because of what she did to Miles, but because of _him_. She trusted him, and he fucked everything up for her.

…

"You have to escort this girl to whatever things she may need to go do," The commander said.

"With all due respect, Commander, this is dumb," Rouge said. "I'm not a babysitter."

"You don't understand. This girl is extremely important."

"Really? How important?"

"She's...important. I would tell you, but I know your history with precious things, so..."

"Come on, Commander. You can tell me anything."

"...fine. This particular gem has bonded with her body, and has given her life. It's called the Infinity Gem," The commander said, pulling up a picture of it. It was a long, sleek gem, which was rough around the edges. It was a light green.

"Oh, it's beautiful-"

"_It _is of importance to you. Every one of her predecessors, when the gem was taken far away from them...they all dropped dead." Rouge suddenly felt like a giant weight had just dropped onto her admiration for the gem and crushed it.

"Ugh...whatever. Just give me the damn report." She snatched it from the commander's hands.

"And Rouge?" The commander said as Rouge was on her way to the door. "She's a martial artist. So I wouldn't do anything stupid."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gems

Rouge was a peculiar one. She was willing to help people, yet she helped herself. She acted seductively yet had a tomboy's demeanor. In other words, she fit into no description, but her own.

"I hope you don't take this too personally, Rouge. But we can't take any chances," The commander said as she drove. The Commander was a light brown hedgehog with blue highlights in her hair. She wore a red tanktop and black pants, and she showed off a fair amount of cleavage.

"It's fine, Commander. I understand what this mission is about." But honestly, Rouge didn't. Why did she have to babysit this girl while they were finding her a new home?

"You don't have to lie to me, Rouge," The Commander yawned. "I know you'd rather be off with that gem already."

"Yes, Commander, I would. And with all due respect, if this girl is such a good fighter, why doesn't she just fight off these people that are trying to do her harm?"

"I don't know, but she asked for you specifically," The Commander said, stopping the car.

"Commander, I don't-"

"Please Rouge. Call me Beverly."

"Sir, I'd rather not..."

"Why not?"

"Well, you're my boss. And a pretty good one at that. I just feel it would be disrespectful."

"Rouge, you're one of my top ranking agents, next to Shadow. And when I asked him to call me by my actual name, he flipped shit. He's never really trusted anyone besides you, has he?"

"...I don't know. He hasn't really opened up to me," Rouge said.

"..."

"What? You know something I don't?"

"Nothing. Do you love this man?" Rouge was flustered by this question.

"Don't be crazy," Rouge replied. "He's just a friend."

"I guess so. Plus he's probably really old, being trapped on the Ark all those years..."

"What are you saying? That he's too old for me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Well, I guess if I were a slut, I wouldn't want to hang out with all those perverted old men," Beverly said, opening the car door. "It's a shame, though..."

Rouge exited the car. "It's just-"

"Just what?" Beverly said. She was smiling coyly, waiting for the bat to admit her feelings for the black and red hedgehog. After Rouge said nothing for a couple of minutes, Beverly placed two fingers on her earpiece. "Control, this is the commander. I have a request for Agent Shadow to be sent to my location, over."

"_Copy that, Commander. ETA eighteen hours, over."_

"Roger that, Control." Beverly looked back at Rouge.

"What'd you do that for?" Rouge asked.

"Face it, Rouge. You like Shadow. Those seven years ago, on Space Colony Ark, when you were going undercover with him, you knew you liked him. Now we're going to use the Lobachevsky Method1 and see if you crack under pressure."

"That's not a real method! And besides the point, I've never had a solid relationship in my life!"

"Well, then, we can see how this works. The irresistible female agent and the silent, sexy male agent in the same room together for two weeks!" Beverly cackled evilly. "Why didn't I think of this soon-"

"Think of what?" A somewhat deep voice said behind her. She jumped and turned around. It was Shadow.

"A-a-a-agent Shadow...I didn't think you'd arrive for at least a little while longer..."

"Rouge, what is the Commander talking about?" Shadow asked. Rouge looked at Shadow as sort of a troubled child. He didn't really know that much, and only believed those he trusted. And for good reason. But she couldn't take advantage of him, could she?

"You got me, Shad, I don't know what she's talking about." Beverly had a look of shock and betrayal register on her face, followed by acceptance.

"Well played, Agent. Well, I must take my leave. I need a status report by next week. You know the drill." Beverly entered the car and turned on the ignition. "Ta-ta," She said in a singsong voice as she drove off.

"I honestly can't understand her most of the time," Shadow said.

"Me either-"

"_Make it work, Agent! Knowing how much of a slut you are, I at the least expect you to get him to take off his pants-" _Rouge stuck her finger in her ear quickly as if a bug had flew in at top speed.

"Shall we go in?"

"I don't see why, you guys have already wasted enough time out here as is," They heard a girl say. Rouge turned her head forward only to see a rabbit girl with strangely long ears in front of them. She had long, flowing dark orange hair.

"Who might you be," Shadow asked.

"Mister Shadow, I'm offended."

Rouge stared for a few seconds. "Cream, what the hell did you do to yourself?"

Honey felt everything in her body ache. She woke up and found herself in the hotel room laying on the bed. She turned and saw that Ray was laying next to her.

_'He probably got scared again,'_ Honey thought. She removed her cover and noticed it got extremely cold. She looked down and saw she was naked. She screamed extremely loud to the point where both neighbors were yelling through the walls. One yelled, 'Are you okay in there?' The other one said, 'Shut the fuck up!'

Ray was just staring at her not sure what to do, scared and confused. He placed his hands over his eyes and just kept repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Honey covered herself with the blanket.

"Oh, my god," Honey said.

"I'm so sorry," Ray said. "I...I-"

"No, no, Ray, this does _NOT _have to be what it looks like. Anything could have happened, I could have been extremely hot, I..."

"Honey, listen to yourself, if you were cold, I don't think you would strip down to nothing!"

Honey sighed. She looked around for her underwear until she spotted her panties on the floor. She slipped them on under the covers, then removed the covers. Ray felt a little more comfortable.

"Ray, we need to talk about something." Ray looked up at Honey, hoping it wasn't something bad. She sighed as if she were about to tell a child their goldfish had died.

"Don't do that," Ray said.

"Do what?" Honey asked.

"I'm not a child. I'm not even a year younger than you. If you want to tell me something, then say it."

"This...what's happening right now...it's dangerous. I don't want you to be involved in this. I don't think even the other you can hold the other me down for long. So that's why, I need you to-"

"No."

Honey seemed almost offended. "No? What do you mean, no?"

"I'm not leaving you."

"Ray, I'm trying to protect you! You and your doppelganger may be on good terms, but mine thinks I'm the scum of the earth! She tried to kill me!"

"Honey, I told you I love you! That might be worth nothing to you, but it does to me. And I don't care you do to try and force me to stay, I'll still follow you!"

"...Ray..."

"And I don't care if you on't like me back, I'll...I'll find something that will make you love me."

"You already did," Honey said, pressing her lips against his. She felt that he was surprised, and it took him a little while before he returned it fully.

When my Chao changed, we were all pretty much surprised2 to find this little thing with us. We were even more surprised to find the connection it had with me. Unfortunately, we had no idea of the consequences that would come with having this gem. People kept trying to steal it from me, or kidnap me and hold me for ransom.

"So my mother brought me here," Cream said. "But I haven't seen her in a while."

Rouge took a sip of her coffee before speaking. "Well, I'm sorry about your mother, Cream." Shadow had taken a step outside with a cigarette.

"It's alright. But miss Rouge, we need to talk about something."

"Don't worry. I won't steal your gem."

"But I am worried, Rouge. You see, I remember a few years ago, when you were...'helping' me, Amy and Blaze, you turned on us in a heartbeat. Even after she told you without the Sol Emeralds her world would be destroyed. I realize it was for a mission, but now that it is mostly the opposite, would you betray me?"

Rouge sighed. "So, what have you been up to?"

Honey needed to do something to get her mind off of things. She wanted to explore the city a little bit. But unfortunately, Ray was tied to her. _Maybe we shouldn't have done it yet, _she thought. _After all, he's just a- _She bit her tongue, even though she wasn't thinking out loud. _No, I can't keep treating him like a little brother. He's my boyfriend now. Right...?_

Honey was walking down the street with Ray right beside her. She had been deep in thought after they left the room.

Ray looked around, seeing everything there was to see. He was usually in the city, but the constraints of being behind a desk most of the time weren't accommodating towards his curiosity. As he looked on ahead, he saw a girl passed out in front of a bar. It was a rare sight, and for some reason Ray expected her to have less clothes on than she already had. He also noticed that Honey was walking straight for her.

"Uh, Honey?" He received no reply; either she was ignoring him or she was tuning him out for some reason.

"Honey!" Ray said again, a little louder. Still no response.

"Honey!" Finally, She turned her head back, seeing why Ray was yelling at her.

"Wha-" But it was too late. She stepped on the girl's leg, which elicited a very hostile response from her. The girl rose up extremely fast, and slammed her fist into Honey's stomach. Sparks of electricity emitted from her hand, and Honey flew back, crashing into a abandoned building. The girl looked angry, stomping her way to where Honey was at.

Honey started coughing, almost all of the wind having been knocked out of her. She arose from the ground, blood trickling from her mouth. She saw her attacker right in front of her, and before she could react, punched her square in the jaw. Honey felt a slight tingling sensation, and realized the girl was channeling electricity through her hands. Honey kicked her attacker to gain distance, and the girl slid back.

Suddenly, she heard an echoing voice. _"Sam, what on Aurora's green earth are you doing?!"_

"_She stepped on my foot!" _She heard the girl think. _"And I am not in the greatest of moods today."_

1Not a real method of investigation, interrogation or torture.

2Cream's POV, flashback


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Same

Honey felt like she was being crushed as the girl's fist kept colliding with her cheek. She felt like energy was being drained from her with every blow. The girl finally delivered the final blow, smashing her fist into Honey's jaw. A tooth, followed by blood and spit escaped her mouth, flowing in a steady stream. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and soon after her eyes closed. Her body went limp, and she looked as though she was lifeless.

Honey rose her head, unaware of what was going on. She saw she was still in the abandoned building, and the girl was about to leave. She slowly rose, trying not to raise attention to herself, but she did anyway. Honey felt like time had slowed for her. The girl was about to fire off her electricity at her, not hesitant to end her enemy's life. Honey felt the tip of her tail split, her eyes sharpen. She slid her knee into the girl's stomach, with such force that even _she _was surprised. The girl flew back into an alleyway for a few seconds before she crashed into a wall. Honey wanted to go over there and teach her a lesson. But she didn't. She ran away.

Honey ran to the safest place she knew: the hotel. She grabbed at the door handle, and shook it wildly, hoping someone was inside. After _shaking _it wildly for a good minute, she let go. She heard foot steps in the room, followed by an opened door. She had slumped to her knees, facing the floor. She felt herself being carried soon after, and being placed on a bed. Then she blacked out.

Rouge was sitting down in a chair, her left leg crossed over her right. She had the palm of her hand held up against her cheek while her elbow lay on the arm rest.

"Rouge, we need to talk about something," Shadow said standing behind the chair.

"Like what?" Rouge asked.

"It's about the girl."

"I know, the commander already talked to me about her."

Shadow sighed. "Look, I know you take it upon yourself not to kill unless the situations are extremely dire, but I just want you to know something. If you take the Infinity Gem and put this girl's life in danger...I'll have to kill you," Shadow said.

"This...is about Maria, isn't it?"

"Don't you dare Rouge."

"No, Shadow, I'm going to dare! Maria died, what is it, fifty years ago? And even if waking up from cryostasis made it seem like just a few hours, it's been five years! What, if she had killed herself, or been killed in a car accident, would you have a vendetta against cliffs...or-or cars?!"

Shadow chuckled. "Don't be foolish-" Rouge slapped him across the face. Shadow had a look of shock on his face, he hadn't even realized she had moved from the chair.

"Same to you, asshole," Rouge replied, a scornful look replacing her usually coy face. "I loved you. I _still _love you. But I know you can't love, right?"

"I never said that," Shadow said, rubbing his cheek.

Rouge didn't reply. She felt like she couldn't win, so she walked out the door.

Amy sat down in a chair, waiting outside of Sally's office. She never really imagined that Sally _had _an office. She never took her for the office-having type. A male stormed out of her office, screaming. "This'll be on your head, princess! You'll be sure of that," He said, walking backwards slowly while a look of hatred consumed his eyes. Sally walked out of her office and stared at him. She had left her vest in there, and immediately the male looked like he had made a grave mistake. "You just-"

Sally raised her fist and growled at him, and he almost fell down, followed by the frantic sound of him running. "YOU WATCH YOURSELF!" He yelled, his voice drowning out.

Sally sighed. "Come on in," she beckoned to Amy. Sally sat back down in her chair as Amy entered the room.

"Uh, why did you need me?"

Sally pointed at the chair. "Sit down. I don't bite."

"I know that, but that other guy thought you wouldn't hesitate."

"Well, we'll talk about that." Amy sat down in the chair. "Amy, I'm gonna be straight-to-the-point. I want you to be second-in-command of the Freedom Fighters."

Amy was speechless for a good moment. "Why me? Why not-"

"Bunnie declined, Sonic wouldn't take it seriously, and that pretty much leaves you. Plus..." Sally smiled. "You're pretty much the only girl who hasn't doubted me, an exception being Nicole."

"...I'll do it. But on one condition..."

"Heh. Sure, what is it?"

Amy thought for a moment. The truth was, she had just wanted to say 'on one condition,' and now that it worked she didn't want to look stupid.

"I...want you to help me get my sister off my back."


	7. Best of Kin

Yay, new chapter...from now on I'll have to make more of a commitment to this story, huh? 48 views in two days...that may not sound like a lot but it seems like it to me. My storytelling is awful, but thanks anyways! :3

"Your...sister?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. She's always so serious, telling me to grow up. One time we sparred, and..." Amy turned her upper body sideways to show a deep cut on her right side. Sally flinched uncomfortably. "I just want her to eat her own words. Even if that means beating her."

Sally chuckled. "If Elias saw me doing this he'd go nuts," She said.

"I thought you and the King had a good relationship," Amy asked.

"We do. We weren't that distant in age, yet he always complained about how he wished he were as old as me so he could go on adventures himself." Sally sighed. "I'll help you. Seems I need to talk to this 'sister' of yours about assaulting and harassing authority."

Rouge sat on the roof of Cream's house. She kept telling herself that she would leave soon enough, but she wouldn't. She wasn't one for crying, for some strange reason. Maybe she had gotten all cried out when she was a child, after her parents took her to an orphanage. She remembered that more than anything else. Her mother was a convicted felon, as her father. She remembered her mother was crying like a baby, like Rouge was. And her father was just standing there. She remembered that her father was an officer of the law.

A few months after Rouge was left at the orphanage, she had picked up on some skills that the children had taught her. Years passed, and she had turned thirteen. On her thirteenth birthday, a man and a woman had shown up. They were maybe five years older than her.

From then on, they adopted her. Teaching her how to steal, manipulate. Ut there was one thing they taught her that she didn't remember...

A few years later Rouge reconnected with her biological family. Some were extremely old, being vampire bats after all. But Rouge still couldn't shake this feeling of uneasyness.

Amy and Sally were like sisters. Sister's that had steadily increasing stupid arguments with Amy being the loser and being subjected to 'she told you so's' from the kingdom.

But Amy never expected Sally to stick up for Amy in a situation like this. Delilah was one of the strongest bounty hunters ever, even putting Barby to shame. And anytime she was threatened by someone higher in authority, she shot a remark back with that creepy smile that you would only see on the ghosts of children. And when Amy saw that smile, she ran for the hills. But Sally was the princess, surely Delilah knew she was outmatched along the chain of authority. They were now walking to Delilah's house, which was in a secluded area somewhere around the Silicone Bay, a place known for being so full of electronics it burst out onto the street like a balloon that had escaped the atmosphere.

"Actually, Sally, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Delilah, she's dangerous-"

But there was no swaying Sally. When there was something afoot, she wouldn't give up until she was either dead, down for the count or until she had followed through with it.

Amy just stayed behind now, as Sally walked straight up the path to Delilah's house. Now at the steps. Amy looked like she had seen a ghost, a horrified look on her face. Now at the door. Amy started to shake. Delilah scared the crap out of her, and those who didn't fear her soon would, had they run into her. Sally knocked on the door. As if by instinct, Sally extended her Plasma Blades and jumped back as the door blasted open. Amy saw her sister...unconscious, her body slung over the shoulder of a young man.

Rouge finally decided to leave. She forced herself off the roof of the house until survival instincts took over, and she started to fly. She made her way towards the city, which seemed to be alive.

Amy ran to Sally's side as she took up a defensive stance. A smile almost crept up to Amy's face as she saw her sister like that.

"Who are you?" Sally asked.

"None of your business. The Family sends their regards." And in a flash, he was gone. Sally tried to chase him as he disappeared in a blur, but it was too late.

"Dammit," Sally cursed.

"The Family? Who is that?" Amy asked. But more importantly, when they saved Delilah, she was gonna rub this in her face forever.

"They're an infamous gang that has the largest organized crime...they're pretty much the one gang that Mobius has. And they're dangerous."

Suddenly, a look of shock registered on Sally's face. "What?" Amy asked.

"We need to go back, now," Sally said, running back. Amy just stared on before she chased after.

"What? Wait!"

Honey just rubbed her head and grunted.

"I told you..." Ray said.

"Told me what?" Honey said, so exhausted she could already feel her mind numbing. "It wasn't my fault. I didn't see her, and she up and beats the crap out of me. Poetic justice, if you ask me."

"...what are you talking about?! You may have knocked her out, but you suffered worse injuries than she did."

"But..."

"You just rest."

"Sam, I told you not to keep doing this," Dylan said, staring out the window. He was a black cat with grey streaks down his back. He wore a regular tuxedo, but it looked overworn and shabby. Sam was a pink fox, and wore a blue tanktop. She wore blue shorts and tattered white gloves. "It's dangerous."

"Dangerous to what?" Sam replied. There was a heavy bruise on her stomach and a bandage on her cheek that was pretty soaked with blood.

"You know what. Dad is dead, and he left it up to me to take care of business. You can't draw attention to yourself like that."

"The bitch stepped on my ankle! Not to mention she-"

"And I know you lied to the others about beating her. And I don't think not even the half of them believe that story."

Sam sighed. "It was like she became a different person when she got back up. No one's been able to keep me down with one blow."

Dylan yawned. "Forget her. Whoever she is, we don't need her."

"But I have to fight her again."

"Sam, do you hear yourself? You sound like one of those stupid children in those stupid shows. Your vendetta or rivalry or whatever isn't important."

Samantha gave him a vicious, cold stare. "What would you know, Dylan? You have no idea what a fighter's pride is. You may know how to fight, but that doesn't make you one. You're not accustomed to the ways of the world yet. You don't _understand _the world as old as you are."

"But I'm sixtee-"

"And I'm twenty one. And why Dad left the business to you, I'll never understand." Dylan looked scared now. He had never seen Sam reject an order when it came to business. He now knew that she thought her pride as a fighter was more important than her job.

As Sam walked away, she purposely dropped a picture.

"There she is, maybe now you'll know why I want to mess her face up." Dylan bent over and picked up the picture. As he went back up, he studied it closely. The girl was a yellow cat with black bangs, and a red top and skirt. She was smiling at the camera, winking. As Dylan slid the picture in his pocket, he knew he had to stop his sister from hurting this cute girl. No matter what.


	8. Like Nothing You've Ever Seen Before

Chapter 8: Like Nothing you've Ever Seen Before

Sally rushed back into her office and practically slammed the door behind her, leaving Amy to crash into it. "HEY!" She yelled, and swung it open. Sally frantically searched around the room, as if she were looking for something. "What are you looking for now?"

"That guy," Sally said. "He left something here—I have to find it."

Amy just looked on in awe as Sally tore apart her office trying to find the something that the scared man had left. After a good fifteen minutes, Sally became frustrated, and slammed her hands on her desk.

"Dammit," She swore.

Within a few hours, Honey already felt as good as new. While she still shown the battle damage she received from her mysterious assailant, she was back to her chipper self. But it kept eating at her how much that girl wanted to hurt her, KILL her even.

"Something wrong?" Ray asked.

"Nothing. But..." Honey strained for a moment. "That girl...I don't think that'll be the last I've seen of her."

"Of course it-"

"Ray, she tried to kill me! TWICE! Over a stepped-on foot! And that tells me the I don't think she'll let this go that easily. Plus..."

"Plus...what?" Ray asked.

"I heard a voice talking to her, in her head."

Ray whistled sharply, which Honey immediately took offense to.

"Do you think I'm lying? I heard someone talking to her!"

"So, you just automatically go to 'There's a voice in this girl's head'?"

"Well...yeah. Pretty much."

"So what does this voice have to do with her coming back?"

"Eh..." Honey shrugged slightly.

"Well?"

"Ehhhhh..."

Ray raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just wanted to tell you, okay?! Is that better now? Mister, 'I think my girlfriend is crazy!'"

"You're talking about hearing people's voices! Now if that isn't crazy, then..."

"There are a lot of other things that you've done that were crazy! Besides, you promised...you promised you wouldn't do this to me."

Ray sat down on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry, Honey, but I just don't want you to go crazy." He chuckled. "My hot girlfriend going crazy."

"Oh..." Honey said, blushing. "You don't mean that. I'm not even sure that this qualifies as a relationship. You didn't even ask me out on a date before we..."

"I know. And I do mean that." Ray reached out to kissed her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa."

"What?"

"You can't just come out and kiss me after saying something like that." Honey's phone rang.

"Why not?" Ray asked. He pecked her on the lips.

"Ugh," Honey said. "Never mind. Hold on, I gotta take this." Honey walked out of the hotel room and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"_Ohh, darling sister..."_

Honey sighed. "Hi, Candy."

"_Oh, please. Don't sigh like that. You should be glad to hear your darling sister call you again."_

"Candy, I'm glad you called, but...I've run into a bit of a problem." Honey told her sister about the dilemma with the girl, and how she didn't think it was going to just disappear.

"_Well then. That certainly isn't good. Want me to take care of her?"_

"No! I don't want you to kill her..."

"_I didn't say I would. You, darling sister, need to have more faith in me. I'm coming over." _And with that, Candy hung up.

Honey just slumped against the wall. She was so tired, and the fact that she had just confided in her sister to help her was more than she could comprehend.

"There you are," A voice said beside her. She jumped, afraid it was the girl who had attacked her. As she looked to her left, she saw a familiar face. It was Rouge.

"Holy crap, you scared me," Honey said.

"Nice to see you too," Rouge replied. "Heard about your problem," she said, "And I thought I could help."

"I thought you were on a mission."

"Forget the mission. My friends are more important."

Honey looked at Rouge strangely. "What the hell happened to you?"

Rouge sighed. "Me and Shadow, we...had a bit of an argument. But it's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, I bet you told him you liked him, and he didn't give you the reaction you wanted," Honey said with a grin.

"Seeing how he threatened to kill me, sure," Rouge said.

Honey looked shocked. "Wha—why?!"

"He said that if I tried to steal the gem we were guarding, he'd kill me, because it had some to connection to this girl. And if it was a certain distance away from her, she'd die." Rouge sighed. "He should know that I've never had a body count in all my years of being an agent. No matter what type of gem was involved." Rouge stepped into their hotel room. "What a dump," She said.

"What do you mean?" Ray said as he stepped out of the shower. He must've heard them talking as to not be surprised by her entrance. "We can't all have penthouses like you do." He wrapped a towel around his waist that went down to his feet.

"I suppose..." Rouge chuckled. "Honey...are you prepared to make a little wager?"

"What are you talking about?" Honey asked. Rouge reached into her cleavage, which made Ray turn his head and made Honey roll her eyes. She pulled out a slip of paper, and place it on the table.

"If you wanna get this girl to stop chasing you around, you gotta face her." Honey didn't even hesitate to respond.

"Okay. I'm up for it." She replied.

"But Honey-"

"Ray, I need this girl off my back. Agatha is going to find me regardless if our doppelganger holds her back or not."

Rouge had a look of confusion on her face, not understanding a word she just said. "Anyway...there is a tournament happening in about two weeks or so. You could sign up...and I guarantee that girl will follow. I already did, so as soon as this mission of mine is over..."

"You'll be training?"

Rouge hesitated. "Uh...not really..."

"Sam, wait," Dylan said, running after his sister.

"What?!" She yelled, stopping him in his tracks.

"...you can't do this. This girl isn't worth it. And think about what you want to fight her over! Your foot seems fine-"

"And you still don't get it. I have to fight her again. No one's been able to beat me in five years..."

"Five years isn't a long time..."

"Shut up! I'm gonna find this girl, and I'm gonna beat her!"

Dylan sighed. "...Okay. But...please don't hurt her."

"Hm?" Sam seemed confused.

"Just...don't hurt her."

"Ah...I get it. You like her, don't you?" After a struggle with him, she yanked the picture from his hand. "...I guess she's pretty. But that still doesn't mean I'm not gonna beat her to a pulp."

"No! Please, you don't have to. I mean...you could just try to beat her by putting all your strength into your shots, right?"

"Hmm..." Sam pondered for a minute. "I guess so."

"Here," Dylan said. "If you're gonna make a move for her, then you should do it here." He handed her a slip for (you guessed it!) a tournament.

"Why would I-"

"She'll probably be there trying to get away from you." Dylan slowly walked away, unimpressed with how that went. He really wanted his sister to back off from this girl, but her mind was set. But if she would in fact waste all her energy, that girl might have a chance.

"How cliché," Candy said. "A tournament."

"I don't think it is. It's been a while since we've been in a tournament."

"Actually, four years. And I'm not sure if-"

"Candy, please," Honey begged. They were sitting on top of the roof of the hotel building.

Candy sighed. "Fine. But if this is about as professional as I think it is, we need to get you different clothes."

"Hey, Aaron!" Candy yelled as they walked into a clothing store. It looked empty of business, but full of sport equipment and gear. Mostly combat equipment.

"Candy the Cat," Aaron replied from a desk. "Haven't seen you since you beat up my girlfriend."

"Oh, you're welcome," Candy said.

With Candy's history, Honey wasn't surprised.

"Anyway, I need you to fit my sister and me up with some fighting clothes," She explained.

"Entering the tournament, I see?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, just for a little fun."

"Ah, I gotcha. Follow me, ladies," Aaron said, mock bowing as he pointed to the back. He flipped a switch, and the lights flickered on.

"Whoa," Honey gasped.

"I've shown this place to a few other people, so don't feel special or anything."

Honey picked up a red sports bra that was crossed at the straps. Aaron handed her some red trunks with a black trim, and red padded fingerless gloves. Candy had already put her clothes on. She wore a blue sports bra, blue trunks and blue gloves.

"Like how they feel?" Aaron asked, smirking.

"Oh yeah," Candy replied. "I haven't been in an actual fight in a long time." Honey went to the dressing room, where she slipped on her sports bra and her trunks. She had a little difficulty getting them on though. When she left the dressing room, Candy shrieked like a little girl and practically crushed her with a hug.

"OHMYGOD YOU LOOK SO NICE!" She practically screamed.

"Ehhh..." Honey gasped. "You're...squishi...ng...me..."

"Oh." Candy said, dropping her sister. Honey collapsed to the ground with a hard thump. She started to hack and cough.

"Uh...is she okay?" Aaron asked.

"She'll be fine." Honey slowly started to get up, taking heavy gasps until she was able to breath normally again. She grabbed her bag of clothes, while Candy slung hers over her shoulder.

As time went on, a few more of our heroines found out about this tournament, and despite their quarrels with it, they decided to enter, in hopes of letting loose and enjoying theirselves. And that's where our story begins...wait did I say this already?


	9. The Grudge (not the movie tho)

Honey stared at the rules list. She couldn't believe that it was already time for this tournament to begin, but at long last it was here.

The rules stated:

A fighter must go back to their area when their opponent is down.

After ten counts, if the fighter does not get up they are considered to be knocked out.

No weapons.

When the fight is over, the fighters must leave the ring; either by a stretcher or on their own.

Powers are allowed as long as they are not used to kill.

Amy yawned. "I can't believe they wanted us here so early," she said.

"It's not that bad," Honey replied.

"Well, you and Candy are cats. You guys are designed to be alert at all times. Like the bat..." Amy said scornfully.

"I see you and Rouge haven't fixed up your problems."

"No. When I fight her, I'm gonna make sure she gets it." Amy wore a white sports bra with white trunks and white padded gloves. Honey looked over to Rouge—she wore pink, and Sally wore black. She didn't see that girl here, so she expected that the girl saw through her ploy.

The fight schedules had already gone up:

Semifinals

Honey the Cat vs. Sam the Cat

Barby the Koala vs. Fiona Fox

Candy the Cat vs. Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose vs. Sally Acorn

"Crap," Honey said. She finally saw the girl—wearing a sky blue cropped tanktop, blue trunks and padded gloves.

Honey felt anxiousness as the bell rang.

The girl, who she figured out whose name was Sam, already took the offensive. She threw the first punch, and Honey dodged, ducking to the right. She planted her foot in Sam's stomach, which made her cough. She finally landed a punch on Honey's cheek, which made her yelp. She kicked her in the chest, which Honey caught. She pushed her away.

"How pitiful," Sam teased. "Looks like you aren't that strong after all."

_I dare you, _Honey heard Agatha say.

_Why? _Honey asked. Sam punched her squarely in the stomach, and kicked her thigh.

_No one slanders me like that. _Agatha sighed. _No one slanders..._us_...like that._

Sam punched her in the jaw and then kicked her in the back of the head. _...you got it. _Honey stepped away from Agatha. She felt her tail slowly split in half, and her eyes slowly sharpened and turned red.

"You're so childish..." Honey said. "Holding a grudge over an accident..." The marks on her face disappeared quickly.

"There we go," Sam replied. "Come on, show me what you go-" Honey sped up to her and slammed her fist into Sam's stomach. She slid back, a look of rage filling her eyes.

"Is that better?" Honey asked.

"Fuck you..." Sam wasn't playing around anymore. Honey threw a punch towards Sam's chest, but Sam caught it, and slammed her knee into Honey's chin. Honey threw a series of punches towards Sam's face before kicking her. Her leg shot straight up, hitting Sam's chin sharply. Sam staggered, then regained her balance. Honey decided she would end this. She kicked Sam in the stomach, and punched her with an uppercut. Her head jerked upwards, and she collapsed to the ground in a heap. She was laying there, unconscious as the count began. At ten, Sam was still lifeless, her eyes closed. Blood dripped out of her mouth.

It was a few hours after Honey had fought. Her tail had reverted back to normal, and she was watching a girl named Barby fighting a girl named Fiona.

"Hey," Sam said behind her. Honey just ignored her. She knew that Sam was going to feel that everything was fine now that they had fought it out. "Look, I'm s...I'm sorry. Alright?"

"You think that just because you apologize, I'll forgive you?" Honey asked.

"Now, listen, I-"

"You tried to kill me when we first met!"

"Okay, that's something to be mad about-"

"And I knew you would do this! Trying to take the blame off of you!"

Sam sighed. "My brother likes you."

"I already have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but this kid is...he tricked me into losing to you."

She looked at her. "Stupid kid..." She sighed. "I'm going to bed." Sam walked downstairs.

When Honey had awoken from her slumber, she felt a burning sensation in the room. When she lifted her head up, she saw that the room was on fire. She slipped her regular clothes on, and ran out the door. When she made it to the lobby, she saw that nobody was there. The door was blocked off by a wooden beam that had fallen down, burning intensely.

"Hello?!" Honey yelled.

"Honey?" A voice asked. It was Sally.

"What's going on?"

"We got attacked, that's what. Try to get out here, we need you." And with that, Sally's voice left.

"What happened?" She heard Sam call. Barby was right behind her.

"Sally just told me we were attacked."

"Attacked by who, mate?" Barby asked in her thick Australian accent.

"She didn't say. Help me get this beam up," She said. Sam joined her at pulling the beam up. "Barby, try to open the door." Barby pulled down on the door handle, and pushed the door open. She jumped over the beam, and Honey and Sam followed.

Sorry I took so long lol

Foul language will crush your soul. XD


End file.
